1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a curved blade rotor for a turbo supercharger having a radial flow turbine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A curved blade rotor made of ceramic material is shown at pages 888-891 of "CERAMICS FOR HIGH PERFORMANCE APPLICATIONS-II" published in 1978 by Brook Hill Publishing Company. The abovementioned curved blade rotor was made by AME Ltd. in reaction bonded silicon nitride. The main object of making ceramic curved blade rotor is to replace expensive nickel alloys by cheaper, non-strategic materials and to operate the turbine at high temperatures. However, it has been found to be necessary to improve the design of the rotor in making a curved blade rotor of ceramic material.